


all play no work

by akanidai



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spanish Translation, Tired Yumeno Himiko, Top Oma Kokichi, but lucky for you, i decided not, i wrote this in 15 minutes, this was originally supposed to be in spanish, why me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanidai/pseuds/akanidai
Summary: "Nyeh, 'Kichi I need to get up for class," Himiko whined, her voice hoarse from sleeping. Kokichi giggled, messing with the hem of her nightie."Awh, come one! Just, one taste?" Kokichi pleaded, starting to mess with her panties and doing his stupid puppy dog eyes."Mm..fine. But you're doing the homework I owe!""Deal!"
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 13





	all play no work

**Author's Note:**

> again:  
> english is not my first language! so please correct my mistakes!  
> anyways,,,,my city is letting kids finally go back to school, and its my groups day to be in school, so i wrote this in 6th period lol

"Nyeh, 'Kichi, necesito levantarme para la clase," se quejó Himiko, su voz ronca por el sueño. Kokichi soltó una risita, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisón.

"¡Awh, ven uno! ¿Solo, un orgasmo?" Suplicó Kokichi, comenzando a meterse con sus bragas y haciendo sus estúpidos ojos de cachorro.

"Mm ... bien. ¡Pero estás haciendo la tarea que debo!"

"¡Negocio!" Kokichi prácticamente gritó, levantándose el camisón y quitándose lentamente la ropa interior, solo para burlarse de ella. Ella se retorció en respuesta al contacto frío del aire con su vagina.

"Huh. Ya mojado," sonrió, burlándose de su raja, obteniendo un gemido silencioso en respuesta. Le abrió los labios y se agachó sobre ella, besando su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible. Kokichi finalmente llegó a su trasero y comenzó a lamer su clítoris, haciendo que Himiko jadeara. Continuó con esto, luego comenzó a lamer otra parte de sus partes femeninas. Luego metió la lengua en su agujero de goteo. Ella gimió más fuerte, frotándose contra él. Sin embargo, la mantuvo en su lugar.

"¡No, uh, nada de moler!" Dijo contra su vagina, ella gimiendo por el contacto y las vibraciones. Podía sentir sus paredes tensarse, lo que indica que estaba cerca. Él comenzó a ir más rápido, y el nudo en su estómago se rompió, ella gritó de placer cuando su colocón la alcanzó.

**english (yw)**

"Nyeh, 'Kichi I need to get up for class," Himiko whined, her voice hoarse from sleeping. Kokichi giggled, messing with the hem of her nightie.

"Awh, come one! Just, one orgasm?" Kokichi pleaded, starting to mess with her panties and doing his stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Mm..fine. But you're doing the homework I owe!"

"Deal!" Kokichi practically yelled, lifting her nightie up, and slowly taking her underwear off, just to tease her. She squirmed in response to the cold contact of the air to her vagina. 

"Huh. Wet already," He smirked, teasing her slit, getting a quiet moan in response. He opened her lips, and went down on her, kissing her body as much as possible. Kokichi finally got to her bottom, and started to lick her clitorus, causing Himiko to gasp. He continued this, then started to lick other part of her woman parts. He then stuck his tongue into her dripping hole. She moaned louder, grinding against him. He held her in place, though. 

"Nuh uh, no grinding!" He said against her vagina, her moaning at the contact and vibrations. He could feel her walls tightening, signaling she was close. He started going faster, and the knot in her tummy broke, her crying out in pleasure as her high caught up to her. 


End file.
